1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphic data, and more particularly, to compression and decompression of the graphic data.
2. Description of the Related Art
3-dimensional (3D) mesh models expressed in 3D by a plurality of vertices and faces formed by the vertices are widely used in various multimedia application fields, such as 3D games, 3D modeling, animation, etc. Various methods of encoding and decoding model data of such a 3D mesh model are suggested. Bitstreams, which are generated by encoding using various methods, may have different formats. Accordingly, a method of completely decoding a bitstream irrespective of an encoding method used to generate the bitstream is required.